The invention relates to a device for the transmission of a measured value from a movable object to an object fixed relative thereto, particularly from a vehicle wheel to the chassis of a motor vehicle, this device comprising a transmitting stage which transmits a frequency signal and contains an oscillatory circuit, and a receiving stage which contains an oscillatory circuit, and wherein a coupling circuit is provided on the movable object by way of which coupling circuit a frequency signal can be fed to the receiving stage.